Frosted Wings
by IcicleJack
Summary: Here is a side story of 'The Creation of Frost' where Jack Frost is actually an experimental created by SHIELD. In this tale, however, the young boy gets a roommate. Shipped to the facility from The School, Iggy is forced into a sudden friendship with Jack. Will it end well for them, or will this makeshift team ultimately end in their destruction?
1. Chapter 1

For as long as Iggy could remember, he grew up living in a place called the School, along with five other children: Max, Fang, Nuge, Gazzy, and Angel. They lived in the crates beside him. Once upon a time ago, he could peek through the slits in the side of the crate, just about able to catch their faces, shadows of their features. Now... Now, it didn't matter. An experiment gone wrong, an attempt at some sick form of an upgrade (not that the "whitecoats" cared at all), stole Iggy's eyesight from him. Blinded, he was tossed back into the crate, and they continued to test him all the same, as if he still had his sight. It wasn't fair, but he learned never to argue. Not with them. Not with the people who held his life in their hands.

Years passed. Iggy grew use to a world draped in darkness. He memorised pathways, and halls in the School. Just in case one day he found he could escape. In case one day the scientists and doctors leave the crate unlocked. No such luck.

And then one day, or night, Iggy hasn't a clue, he felt the crate move. A jolt, as the wheels were stuck, never having been moved before this moment. Another jolt. A sudden push. And the rest of the ride was smooth. Although he shared a close relationship with the other children beside his cage, they didn't say a single word. If he had been in their position, and them in his, he wouldn't have said anything either. No one wanted to be taken. There was never any sort of assurance they would return, and if the whitecoats didn't come for you, you appreciated the little rest you recieved in the small cage.

Try as he might, straining his trained ears, Iggy could make out whispers. Money. Sold. Plane. New York? For the rest of the trip, the boy was never once let out of the crate, which is now the longest time he's spent in the thing. His joints protested the lack of movement and ability to stretch. Iggy let out a muted groan, finally, finally falling asleep, curled up in the corner of his crate, like usual.

When he awoke again, blinking his sightless eyes, the air smelled... different. There were more voices outside the crate, one was protesting the fact he was required to coax the boy out of the crate. Out of the crate? Iggy sat up, or as much as he could. He's not at the School. These voices are new, the air is new, the echos sound new. Everything was new. The crate's door creaked open, Iggy knew there was someone there. Someone trying to convince him to come out. He didn't wait for their bribes, or threats. He bolted. His strength was that of a grown man, maybe a bit more, so he easily knocked down the man at the opening of the crate, taking him by surprise.

New place. New place, and he didn't know where to go. Didn't think of that. Iggy froze in place, whirling one way, then the other. Lost. And in the dark. He heard a command to leave the room, the thudding of feet on concrete. Two. Three... Four people. There were four people. He could take four people. Iggy ran in the direction of the foot falls, smacking straight into a door that hissed shut in his face. He searched for a door handle, knowing he would find nothing. Trapped. Again. Why does it still surprise him at this point? Slowly, resigned, Iggy placed a hand on the wall, beginning to make his way around the room, memorising the width, the layout. Is this a test? Are they testing him? Where IS he anyway? Why is he here? What's going on? Iggy continued around the room.

While four individuals had been on the move, responsible for unloading their newest cargo, the occupants of the room equalled greater still. For this room.. if it could be called that, was the prison hold for yet another experimental being. The walls, unseen to Iggy were a dull gray wash and rough to the touch. If the newest member was looking for a corner in his search, he would also be sorely disappointed as the room was circular in its rather large dimensions.

Hearing the commotion, a young boy with frosty white locks and glacier blue eyes looked out towards the other. His eyes, once full of curiosity remained surprisingly blank. He had been foretold of a receiving a 'playmate' by the Doctor who oversaw his every move. But, Jack knew that there must have been another intent than the rather simplistic company he was offered.

Still, though, his head tilted when he noticed how the other was using the brick as a guide. Was he..? The elemental rose to his feet, standing atop a concrete platform before hopping to the floor. He had intended for it to be silent, even though the shackle around his ankle rung against the cold prickled floor. Frost looked down spitefully at the metal, recalling how he had been told it was a precaution. A precaution of what? Jack had no intention of hurting this other boy. If anything, it would be him to serve as prey, and now there was even less room to run.

Iggy whirled on his heel, blind eyes flickering wide as he stared in the direction the sound of metal against the concrete came from. His wings tucked in close to his body, so tight and suddenly so tense it became almost painful. Once more he tested the capabilities of his hearing, listening for a repeat in the sound. Seconds passed. Nothing. Nothing but the almost completely silent breath escaping Jack's lips, a breath in shortly after. With his vision robbed, Iggy's ears became acutely aware of his surroundings. Someone was there. "You gonna stand there all day, or are ya gonna tell me why I'm here?" He'll play the path of having an attitude, test how far the people here can bend before consequences are served. With his hand still against the wall, he moved on. He took note of the curvature of the wall a moment later. He won't get anywhere like this. The room is circular.

Jack took a few more steps forward, chains rattling with every step until the steel links could flex no further. "Why would I know your purpose for being here? I'm not even sure why I'm here..." There was a certain despair lingering in his voice. It was as though he had just given up on fighting the system. He had tried resisting, and what had it gained him? The loss of his staff and a thorough beating as well. Until he gave up that final bit of rebel within him, and allowed SHIELD to command him about like some mindless toy it appeared that the immortal child was sentenced to wait out his days in this wretched place.

The other voice was male, definitely, and young. Not extremely but they were maybe about the same age. At a guess anyway, they were both teenagers. The other was not going to give him answers. And he was like him. How much like him? Iggy had to wonder... A mutation? A science experiment? Iggy hated feeling so lost, more so than he usually is back in the School! This was most definitely not the School, and it's been yet to be determined whether that's good or bad. "Where are we then?" Iggy paused in his walking. "Did they bring the others? Five others like me? Did you see them?" Iggy was surprised by the almost desperate tone underlying his voice and worked his best to smother it. A lack of emotion in a place liked this helped to deal.

"No. You were the only one brought in. I haven't seen anyone in days. Maybe weeks." A bit of dry misplaced humor on his part, but Jack really was bitter over all the time he had been forced to spend along. While this other boy was most certainly a trap, he had never been more happy to see another person in his life. "You're in a containment room at SHIELD, though." It wasn't a precise location, but he gathered it would do. Or, at least hoped it would satisfy the other. While Iggy was throwing out questions, Frost also couldn't help but admire the boy's wings. They were strange to him, delicate looking, but still interesting to the child who knew next to nothing of the world.

"SHIELD..." The word was tested in a murmur beneath his breath. He was at SHIELD, probably in New York, and he was alone. By now, the others back at the School have probably decided he's dead. He hasn't returned, and his crate is gone and he's dead. That struck him, and hurt the most. The children he had grown up next to in such horrible conditions... believing he's gone. Iggy refused to ponder it any further and crushed the thoughts for now until later. His expression turned to a scowl, anger bubbling up at this whole lousy situation and knowing there is still no chance at stopping what's happening. Will there be more tests? More needles? More mysterious liquids and prodding and shoving and pushing? "Why are you here?"

"I..." Jack began before realizing he really wasn't aware of an answer. Not a straight one anyway. "I was created here." The boy is extremely naive when it comes to knowing that there is more out there then being dosed with chemicals and being prepped for battle. He's never even seen actual sunlight before. To him, this is just the natural course of things. He was created, an inferior being, to serve out the commands of the white coats who sent him through test after test until his bones ached with unmeasured pain. Jack had no idea what free will even meant.

With just that answer, it seemed they had just about everything in common. Well, except for the fact that Iggy had once seen the sunlight in a large arena like area with a fenced in top at the School where the avian/human hybrids were taken once. His memory of the event has all but faded now except for the memory of the tests performed there. Iggy started up his walking again, sensitive fingers searching out the door, coming to a full circle. The room wasn't very large was it... His hands ran over the door's surface and where it met with the wall, shut tight. Iggy didn't think it would be open, but it was still worth checking out. If this was to be his new home, he had to get familiar with it so he can at least walk without really worrying about bumping into much. "Test tube baby too, huh? Don't worry. It's a big group. I bet we'll get t-shirts."

To that Jack gave a small laugh. Actually, it was more of a huff as he lowered himself to sit on the little ledge he was bound to. "Must be why you were brought here, then. A lowly experiment like me." He spit the words out, never wanting to use them but finding no description to better match what they were. As Iggy grew closer, examining over the door, Jack finally thought to ask for the name of his fellow captive. "So, who are you? And what are those...wings?" He felt a sense of uneasy asking about the other, but if they were to be trapped in the same room, it at least provided something to discuss.

"Us mutations gotta stick together." Iggy replied wryly. It was what they are... their entire existence summed up in a single word. Giving up on the door, he turned once more to the other boy. "Iggy. I don't know if that's my real name or anything but I liked how it sounded so..." He gave a shrug of his shoulders, as if it didn't matter one way or the other. In all reality, he would love to know what his real name was- If he even had one. As for the wings, Iggy's eyes grew wide and he twisted, as if he could really see the extra appendages on his back. "Wow, really? When did those get there?" Iggy liked to think he had an overly developed sense of sarcasm. He stood straight again, going straight back to looking bored, his emotions and thoughts tucked deep down. "Who are you? Probably more importantly, what'd they do to you?"

The bit of sarcasm was returned with a soft sigh. He should have known that there would be no easy answers concerning their oddities. However, when it came to a name he had almost replied with the name SHIELD had labeled him with. But, instead, he caught back the name to replace it with another. "Jack." It had been the name an intern once gave him out of kindness, and he had since grown fond of it. "They.. I.. I'm an elemental. I control water.. freezing it into snow and ice. Which, kind of explains the temperature in here. Sorry.." There was always that tiny bode of guilt that weighed in his heart every time another person was sentenced to deal with the chill that naturally radiated from him.

Jack. That's who he'll be spending time with. Probably a LOT of time. Don't get attached. Maybe he shouldn't have asked for the other's name... Would be easier if he didn't know. But still, he's young. He needs that connection with others, whether he realises it completely or not. So, Jack it is. "Didn't even notice." He reassured in terms of Jack's worry over the temperature. Though, now that Iggy's calming, and it's been mentioned, yes, yes he does notice how it's colder in here than he's usually use to. It wasn't necessarily horrible. He could deal. Iggy took a step into the centre of the room, then another, away from the safety of the wall. He tried to keep it subtle, the way he kept his hands out at around waist high and palms out.

"What happened to your eyes?" Jack immediately questioned with grave concern. He had guessed that Iggy was blind from the way he kept to the walls. But, now that his eyes were in view, he could restrain his curiosity no longer. Watching the winged boy finally move to where the chain would reach, Jack ventures out to meet him, a hesitant hand outstretched to meet his.

"Dunno... Guess just an experiment gone wrong." Only, he knows exactly what happened. He remembers the horrible details of the horrible surgery. It's just something he's never spoken of. Never will. The touch of Jack's cold hand had Iggy momentarily recoiling in surprise. Although he knew he was growing close to where the other boy was, he hadn't expected to be that close.

Frost allowed his hand to fall limply back to his side. "I'm sorry to hear that." He gave out a grain of sympathy towards Iggy, wishing then that he had the ability to heal instead of conjure up cold temperatures. "If there is anything I can do.. don't hesitate to ask."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't need help." Except for when he might ask soon if there's anywhere to sit. Chairs or beds are tricky when you don't know exactly where they are. Huh. Is there a bed in here? A cot? Iggy's never actually had a bed before... Might be nice to sleep in a place he can stretch out, even if that place is the floor. The floor would be a suitable substitute too. "Are you always cold? Or does it come with an off switch?"

"I was just trying to be nice.." Jack muttered, retreating back to the ledge, and as always there came a few clanks that accompanied every step. He pulled his legs up and hugged them to his chest. "If I wasn't cold, I think I would be dead.. Never really tried before, though." It seemed simple enough to him. Once, when he had backed down from a testing simulation, the scientists had steamed the room until he fell ill. From then on, Jack felt slightly sick every time he encountered heat.

"Yeah, I got that... but I can handle myself. Just gotta familiarise myself." By the sound the chain made, Iggy could make a good guess that Jack has sat down somewhere. So don't walk any closer. The teen remained where he was, lest he bump into something accidentally. His brow knit at the further revelation of information. Jack never tried turning the whole ice thing off? "You mean they never made you?" Hey, maybe there aren't tests here. There was a little bubble of hope that managed to make it's way to his heart before he shut it down. Way too dangerous having that sort of thing here.

"..no? They don't care about turning it off. Only that it gets stronger so that I can be used.. as a weapon." While Iggy may have been more of a scientific venture, Jack had been raised from birth to be turned into a powerful solider. But, SHIELD could take no chances with enhancing his abilities so quickly. If he wasn't obedient, he could take down the entire division with the power that was planned for him. However, even Fury failed to see that the boy in their care had a tender heart. He would never harm anyone. Not if he could help it. But, with each test. Each time he was pushed to the breaking point, the spirit found himself losing a bit of that kindness.

"A weapon... You?" That's certainly something Iggy never heard. Back at the School, they kept the avian hybrids in tight quarters, so the children never had a chance to learn just how to properly use their wings. They were drugged, tested on, experimented on - in Iggy's case. The whitecoats didn't care about how powerful they could be, their potential use, the fact that they were children with minds capable of understanding how awful the things going on were. If you didn't impress the men and women testing you, you could easily find yourself on a one way trip to dissection. "You mean they're training you?" Iggy had difficulty wrapping his mind around that. "Why aren't you fighting your way out of here!"

"To go where? I don't want to stay here.. But I know nothing of the outside world. I'm as blind as you are, and I'm not.. human. I wouldn't belong out there." It was clear that he had considered it, though. Even an attempt here and there. "B-Besides, they would kill me before I even made it out of the building. I've tried.. and.." He couldn't even finish, shuddering as the undesired memories replayed in his mind. The hours, days, weeks, he had spent in a room so warm even mortals would have been uncomfortable. Those white coats had kindled a fear within him. A permanent reminder of the pain he would be forced to endure should he not give up the one thing he really ever had: the power of choice.

"Yeah, no offense. But I think I got you beat on who's blind here." Iggy snorted. "Besides, isn't any place better than here? I'm thinkin', being a freak is probably better when someone isn't coming at you with needles."But Iggy is smart enough to stop pushing for now. He can hear that hesitation in Jack's voice, the indication of things better left unsaid. Who wouldn't have things they don't want to talk about, when put through a situation like this? "Right... Got the picture."

"Maybe one day I'll be strong enough... just not today." Frost sighed, leaning his head back against the wall to stare up mindlessly towards the ceiling. But, of course the two boys couldn't be allowed to much time to introduce themselves. Soon enough, the door hinged open as two white coats entered. One held a pod with an end that burned red hot, while the other carried two sets of cufflinks along with some other bit of metal that Jack didn't identify with. "Time to see which of you is the stronger one." The stouter gentleman rasped out.

Iggy had been just about to settle on sitting down on the ground when he heard the door open again. He turned towards the noise, his hands curling into fists, eyes searching for the unseen men, or women. He could hear the sound of the cufflinks, but besides that, there was nothing until one of the intruders spoke. Which is stronger? That didn't sound good... Iggy's never been in a fight in his life! Though, if his well being depends on it, maybe he'll learn to manage. There's not a single word from Iggy, even when he's taken by the arm by someone unseen, though he certainly has a few things he'd LIKE to say.

Jack reluctantly rose to his feet as one of the gentleman approached him, twisting his thin arms behind him, and locking his wrists into the cuffs assigned to him. He didn't put up any sort of fight. Instead, just watched the ground. Though, he did glance up once to see them doing the same Iggy as they had done to him. Figures they wouldn't trust them to have use of their hands. But, then his blue eyes narrowed as he watched the other white coat try and clamp the poor boy's wings together. Frost found his mouth opening to say something—anything. But, no words escaped.

Iggy doesn't put up a protest as his hands are entrapped in the cuffs. He's been in a similar situation before, and though there's a constant familiar ball of fear in his stomach, it's the attempt to clamp his wings together that triggers a more panicked reaction. Iggy's wings shot open, the whole thirteen foot or so span, knocking the man who had attempted to even touch his wings back. The whitecoats at the School touched his wings, and he never truly protested then, but they hadn't tried to clamp them together! Iggy draw his wings back, close and tight against his back, in a space between his shoulders and his spine, before he made a run for the door, successfully finding it and heading straight through. "Get him!" One of the men shouted, and a moment later Iggy was being frog marched straight back into the room, much to his obvious frustration though he did not fight being led back.

The other experiment, still firmly bound and held in place, gawked as Iggy took a run for it. Jack rustled in his bonds, trying to wrangle out of the stranger's grip but to no avail. He looked up just in time to see the other leave, and felt a strange sort of abandonment. Iggy was the first one to ever understand his situation, and now he was gone. Or.. was he? After a few minutes, the winged teen was escorted back in. It seemed now the two men just settled with tugging him along by both sides instead of messing with his wings. Jack was actually a little bit impressed, as he had never won any battles with the many people who shuffled him around.

As much as he would have liked to maybe assist Jack in escaping... there's just a certain point, especially with someone still mostly a stranger, where you have to admit it's every man for himself. Iggy hung his head as he had no choice but to be brought back to where he had been. He won't get away from such a brash act without punishment, but for now, the two men holding Iggy steady will have to do until they can work out something more suitable to make sure the same mistake is not repeated. Another check over Jack's restraints, though it seemed the boy in recent weeks has calmed and has lost the spark he once had - it made him easier to deal with, and the two teens were led off to where this test would take place.

The walk to the location of their excise was a long one. With the scientists hauling them along like dangerous criminals, Jack and Iggy fell into place at their command. They traveled through the dull bricked hallways with the only sounding being that of their echoing footsteps. At one point, the white haired teen shifted to look over his shoulder at the newcomer, but otherwise watched the tile as it passed beneath his bared feet. Eventually, though, those white squares changed to black as they passed the threshold into the room that was their destination.

Jack had never been in this space before. It was large, almost the size of a football field, with flood lights overhead to illuminate circles on the floor. The outskirts of the area was a thick rubber black, but venturing a few feet in the floor turned to a layer of grass. This artificial landscape was even complete with a small collection of trees and boulders. He caught his breath just looking over the place. Was this what it was like outside of their captive lives? He had to wonder. Yet, his awe was broken as he lifted his sights towards a mirrored pane of glass that settled along the wall near the ceiling. That bit was nothing new to him, as he knew of the agents and doctors that were hiding within to watch and bark out orders.

Iggy had at first attempted to follow along their path in his head, mapping out the directions... but he was soon lost, mixing up when they've taken a right, or a left, how long they've been walking in one way. He gave up soon enough, and instead focused on the sounds of their footsteps. Of the men and the clicking of their heels and Jack must be barefoot as well because his feet are far quieter against the tile. Iggy assumed that when they stopped their walking, they had reached their location. He wanted to ask where they were, what it looked like. Iggy focused - but not really - on the ground beneath his feet. Whatever the ground was made of changed, from hard tile to something that gave as he leaned back just so to put more pressure on his heels, or leaned forward to put pressure on his toes. Odd.

The teen had to take a moment, make sure Jack was even still with him, make sure he hadn't been taken somewhere. Not that he would have been capable of following, if the men holding his arms decided against it. Why was he even worried about the other? They've only just met. Don't get attached. That was kinda difficult.

A moment of deafening silence passed before the loudspeakers buzzed to life. "Release them." Jack laid his shoulders back and waited for the metal to be unlocked. It was always uncomfortable to be pinned in this fashion, and as soon as his wrists were free, he pulled them in front and rubbed over the sore joints with care. Now that the boys were set loose, though, the three captors retreated back towards the doorway. Great. That meant the challenge would begin soon. He had barely the opportunity to make sure Iggy was well before more words crackled out of the communication system.

"Only one of you will be receiving food tonight. If you wish to eat, then you must prove that you are the stronger one . Attack each other, or face a few other creations that certainly won't be so friendly."


	3. Chapter 3

With his wrists free, Iggy shook out whatever soreness there was, rolling his shoulders and allowing his wings to unfurl just a bit. The men left and Iggy tracked their movements until they reached where the tile began again, another door shutting. Too late to run. He couldn't have anyway. A voice, masked with mild static - so Iggy could guess it came from some sort of loudspeaker, informed them of their current task. Fight. Win, eat. Lose, starve. Simple enough, in theory. Iggy's brow dipped as he repeated the instructions again in his head. Attack Jack. Protest, and there's something worse in store. That's not fair! ...but since when has anything been fair for the two teens. Iggy frowned, murmuring a quick apology of "Sorry" before he raced forward. Maybe if he did it fast. Just knock Jack down, catch him by surprise and bring him to the ground, that'll count as a win. Now, Iggy wasn't entirely sure just how tall Jack was, but he aimed for where he hoped the other's mid section was, intent on tackling the boy down. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he truly was ashamed of how quickly he gave in and followed orders here. Sometimes, it was just easier to give up and do what was asked.

His head flicked upward as the instructions were given. Wait.. they wanted him to attack Iggy? No. He wouldn't.. he couldn't. Next thing he knew though, and the winged kid was charging towards him! Jack reacted quickly though and dove to the ground before popping back up on his feet once more. Pulling at his hair, his hands slid down to rest on his shoulders as he weighed his options. Well, he wasn't going to harm the other. That much was certain. So, he decided to fake a battle, and then let Iggy be victorious. It would be better than having to freeze him, or do some damage that might not be able to be undone. "Come on. You can do better than that." He taunted, alerting him of his new position.

He overshot, or at least, that's how it appeared. Iggy spread his wings farther to encourage the teen to keep his balance, even as he flailed his arms. The texture of the ground changed, which may have also aided in tripping him up. He would have liked to run a hand over the ground, to determine what he was stepping on, but considering the circumstances perhaps this wasn't the best time. His wings were tucked against his body again when he heard Jack's voice. Didn't the other boy know he was blind...? Iggy was baffled. How easy it would be for Jack to win this fight. Why wasn't he taking this weakness, this vulnerability, to his advantage? Iggy didn't think about it much longer, edging forward in the direction he heard Jack was. "I'd hate to be you right now. Taken down by a blind kid. Tsk." He shook his head, taunting right back. Though, as he moved, he felt himself growing more and more nervous. Jack had said he was being bred to become a weapon... Whatever that meant, Iggy had a feeling it wasn't too good.

Jack didn't move. That thought came next. As Iggy continued to edge forward he realised the soft breathing remained in the same spot, that he didn't hear Jack's foot steps. Maybe Jack has really given up, maybe this place really broke him that far... Either way, Iggy lunged again.

In his mind, Jack did run over all the many ways he could have defeated the other. Just a little coat of frost on the grass, a bolt of ice. It would have been easy, and yet, he knew within that eating a meal while Iggy sat hungry... His morals were too high to allow such a thing to happen. He was the most flawed super soldier every created, because his heart proved larger than his mind. This time, as he opponent neared, Jack made it seem like he was ready to jump out of the way again. Instead, though, he was hit head on and tackled to the floor. Not the most pleasant way to go down, but the grass at least cushioned the landing some. He gave a groan before locking eyes with the blank one's that belonged to Iggy. "Go ahead.. finish me off." He whispered, knowing the blind boy's sensitive ears who hear him.

"What?" He questioned in his own near silent whisper. Jack was allowing him to win. Although the thought should have occurred sooner, shouldn't have been a surprise, Iggy still found himself in a state of some shock. To keep up with the charade of a fight, Iggy moved to straddle Jack, pinning his wrists down though it was all just going through the motions. He exerted no strength or energy, Jack willing and allowing. "You're nuts." Iggy hissed. "You KNOW you're supposed to win." Jack was trained, so he said. The scientists, the whitecoats, wouldn't be pleased to see their creation fail so easily. "C'mon. Fight me." Of course Iggy didn't want to fight. He didn't want this, but he also didn't want whatever would be in store for Jack later... There's no denying it now. He's somehow gone and gotten himself attached in the short time they've known each other.

A million possibilities raced through his mind. There was certainly temptation to use his abilities and knock Iggy out. But, there was some many things that could go wrong. "I could kill you.." Jack warned, trying to rationalize with him. But, it was unneeded as the speakers once again hummed.

"Very well. The challenge is over. Hybrid will be taken back to the containment area to eat for at least trying. Frost shall be escorted to room 501 for further testing."

Underneath Iggy's weight, Jack's whole body went tense. More testing? Who knew what new horrors awaited him for allowing the other to beat him. Last time he was hauled off to that same room, it had taken him weeks to recover. His head rolled to the side, and eyes closed. While earlier the bit of company had been a  
blessing, he now saw the curse behind it. SHIELD meant for him to get attached, just so that they could use Iggy to bleed out his kindness. Shatter the caring child that remained.

Iggy tilted his head upwards, towards the loud voice. He won. But this was wrong wrong wrong. He turned his head back towards Jack when he felt the tremor of fear pass through the other boy. Room 501 isn't good. He made a note of it. Iggy released the elemental's wrists, making a move to get off of him and kneel instead beside Jack, fingers brushing against the grass on the ground (so that's what it was)."I told you... You should have tried. Maybe if you tried they'd go easier on you." Not that Iggy knew the mannerisms of the men and women here, if his statement held any truth. He heard the door open, men returning to his side. Their hands gripped his arms tight, tight enough to perhaps leave bruises on his pale skin, and pulled him up to his feet and away from Jack. Although he was to be fed, this seemed to be a small achievement...

While Iggy was probably right about him trying, Jack couldn't even begin to see past all the damage he could have caused. The newcomer was blind, and most likely weak and hungry from the trip. Now, though, he would be allowed to rest and eat. But, at what cost? Not long before Iggy was escorted out—more scientists made their way into the room. Each of them gave their once prized creation a stern glare before thrusting him back on his feet and clamping together his wrists without mercy. One of them even came around front to back hand his face, leaving a patch of glowing red over his right cheek. It stung greatly, but he reacted no further than a low whimper. After all, the worse was still to come.

Marched through even more veins of hallways, the pale teen was soon placed right at the entrance to 501. Jack gulped as the most familiar face he knew was there to greet him. "Well, let us not waste any time." Dr. Remons sighed, pushing open the door with one hand and motioning for small band of SHIELD employees to bring Jack inside. The poor boy dug his heels into the floor trying to escape his fate, but he was drug within all the same.

Four hours.. That was how long the 'testing' lasted, and by the time he was walked out, Jack was barely recognizable. The white locks of his hair had been snipped and plucked, his arms were covered in welts from the thick needles they jabbed into his skin. He was mentally and physically exhausted. How long had he powered away on that climbing machine? How long had he laid tied to a bed as the whitecoats decided to play a risky game? Jack, like most mutations, had the ability to heal shockingly fast. And so, to test this theory, one of them had taken one of his thin boned legs in between their hands, and snapped the extremity in two. It was to be monitored then how long it would take the bone to refuse. For now, though, his fractured leg was set into a brace before he hauled back off to the containment area.

A final shove earning him entrance to the circular room, the door was slammed shut behind him. Jack winced, but then just hobbled towards his little ledge. Tears still clung to his cheeks as he lowered himself onto the rough surface, and pulled himself up so that he was laying down and staring towards the ceiling.

Iggy, like the rest of the human avian hybrids, ran through calories incredibly fast. He had a high metabolism, required when it came to flying. Can he fly? He's not even sure, never got the chance to find out, and yet his body takes and takes from him despite never enjoying the activity. He never had enough to eat, and he often fantasied on the matter. What did it mean to be full? What did it feel like? Iggy knew the doctors and scientists that made up his life had to know about his required calories intake, and Iggy knew they kept him under it for a purpose. Although the meal given to him by SHIELD has more calories, fills him better, it's still not enough and after Iggy had all but inhaled the food, he still wished for more.

There wouldn't be any, of course. Instead, Iggy was led off to where he had at first mistaken the room to be that where he first met Jack, with a sinking feeling he realised the echoes were wrong. Too many people. He was somewhere new and he didn't like the sounds. Iggy pulled against the two men, and there came a command to restrain him. But Iggy continued to tug and tug and- There was the familiar feeling of a needle jabbing it's way into his arm. A quick sharp sting. Iggy stopped, a cold feeling of dread filling his blood. That could have been anything. They could have given him anything. Were they going to kill him now? A lethal injection for defeating their soldier? Oh god, he had his last meal without realising it. And he didn't even get the chance to feel full!

Iggy's mind raced to the worse possible scenario, and in the end, his legs fell asleep and his muscles refused to work and he almost crashed to the ground if not for those two men who held him steady, even as his chin rested on his chest, his blind eyes half-lidded. The whitecoats used this as a chance to bind his wings. Make sure they won't open unexpectantly again. He's pretty sure someone's taunting him, one of the men holding him? Someone mentioned just having the wings clipped, but another protested with the fact there was still work to be done, and that would interfere with scheduling. With his wings securely bound, Iggy was half-dragged, half-walked back to the containment area, the drug already working it's way through his system, his high metabolism racing away. He bet that injection was supposed to knock him straight out. Maybe they'll try a higher dose next time.

With time, the rest of the drug wore off, and Iggy was left to explore the circular room. He came across a ledge, one he knew was opposite of where Jack had been before, and he wondered how he had managed to miss it. Nevertheless, he dumped himself onto it, curling up with his knees almost to his chest, his arms wrapping around himself. Whatever was binding his wings was extremely uncomfortable and had him buzzing with nervous energy, unable to unfold his wings in the slightest. As bad as all that seemed... it wasn't quite as bad as when the door opened again and he heard Jack enter, his weight and foot steps familiar. But- No. Different. Iggy sat up, resting his weight on an elbow, tilting his head to listen as the other boy moved. "...what did they do to your leg?"

At first, Jack didn't want to speak to Iggy. In fact he didn't. While he knew that all the damage done was at his own hand, his own fault. He couldn't help but blame a little on the boy who was trotted back to receive dinner while he was wallowing agony for what seemed like forever. Even as he laid there, his whole body racked with a burning sensation that resided mainly in his leg. On the plus side, maybe he would be exempt from fighting until it healed? Oh, who was he kidding? The white coats would probably still have him running drills, to see how much pressure could be placed on the fracture before it rejoined. A choked sob escaped him at the thought, which then died to a low whimper as he shifted himself to face the wall.

"It's broken." He finally said, making sure it was loud enough for the other to hear. No sense having to repeat the same dreadful news twice. But, even so his voice betrayed him, shaking and breaking even with the two words he dared to say out loud. Before he could stop himself, the tears were springing to his eyes again and sobs threatened to pass through his lips. Jack was an absolute wreck.

Now that's a sound Iggy is definitely familiar with. The sound of someone trying to mask their sobs, hide their tears. He picked up on it easily, the hitch in breathing, the shuddering gasp when a breath is taken. Even if Jack hadn't spoken, revealing an equally broken voice, Iggy would have known. "They broke it?" He repeated incredulously. What a horrible punishment for losing a fight. Iggy sat up completely, swinging his legs over the edge of the ledge. He could rant and protest from dawn to dusk, but that wouldn't do a thing. Jack's leg was broken, the scientists would continue with their work, and they were the victims. Iggy suddenly felt irrationally angry with Jack. "You should have fought me!" But even in anger, his voice is carefully controlled. "That was really stupid what you did."

"W-Why? So you could lose and end up w-with the s-same fate? I'm stronger. I can handle this.." Jack insisted, despite his wavering voice. It wasn't as though he hadn't realized this was a possible outcome, and as much as it hurt right now Jack knew that his leg would be fully healed in a matter of days. The physical torment that he received really wasn't what would pain him in the end. However, the lack of food would. Already the boy was feeling light headed from all the vials of blood drawn, and his stomach rumbled and groaned. "If you are really that upset with me, go ahead. Yell, shout at me. I don't care." His own anger sparking, Jack's voice steadied for the time.

"You don't know what would have happened, or how strong I am. I probably wouldn't have received as harsh a punishment." Iggy reasoned, an edge to his voice. He never had a chance to talk back, barely had a chance to talk at all. Now he's free to do so, no need to hide how he feels. Years of growing up in a dog cage didn't have the best effect on his social abilities though. "I'm not gonna yell at you. I mean, I want to. But I won't." He gripped his hands together, his expressive features turning to one of thought. "You're hungry." He noted aloud though there's truly no reason to. It's not like anyone else was around to benefit from the rather obvious observation. Iggy bit back a comment on how Jack wouldn't be so if he had just fought him! "When's the next time they feed us? I'm no doctor, and I sure don't want to be, but I'm pretty sure you need food and stuff so you can heal."

The conversation with Iggy was turning into one that Jack just didn't want to have. If the plot was to show him how idiotic it was to care for another, it was working. Already he was becoming thick skinned, and envisioned what would happen should they be faced towards each other again. There would be little mercy, spawned by his own suffering. "Hours. Maybe Days." Jack growled before curling into himself even more. The brace slipped slightly, and caused a sudden cry of pain. Unwilling to move to examine the wound, he just laid his palm against the black material strapped to his limb. With a little frost and ice, it would rock solid and hold together better, not to mention that the chill would help the process of healing.

Days? Not good... Although Iggy is trying to encourage Jack to fight him next time - because there will more than likely be a next time - there's no way the blind kid would be able to truly take the far more trained elemental. Not without some dumb luck. At the cry, Iggy cringed, letting his breath out in a huff. Didn't sound good. "I can take a look at it..." Metaphorically speaking. Iggy began to get up off his ledge. Why would he even offer? The words that came from his own lips managed to confuse him.

Hearing the other, he lifted himself from the ledge slightly to look over towards Iggy. "I-I guess..." He was also confused as to why the winged boy would even care about his injury. Not to mention the fact that there was nothing he could possibly fix or even help the wound. Still, there was no harm in just looking. So, he waves him over and chips off the little cocoon of ice that had built up.

Iggy managed to move flawlessly from his side of the circular room, to Jack's. Once he got the layout of a place in his head, it was like he wasn't even blind. He stopped next to Jack's ledge, fingers lightly brushing against the other boy's legs, searching for the injury. "Ouch," he said as if agreeing with Jack. The splint didn't really seem to be in the right place, so he did his best to gently push it back where it was meant to be. As gentle as he was trying to be, there was still some jostling. Like he said, he wasn't a doctor.

As the brace was moved, Jack gave another whimper, though he tried his best to not sound overly hurt. He didn't want to appear weak even then. However, as the brace was slipped into its rightful place, all the discomfort melted away. "Thank you.." He breathed a sigh of relief, laying back fully onto the ledge. The only sound after that was his breathing, which came heavy and metered.

"Sounds like I did something right." Iggy nods in approval, his fingers giving Jack's leg another once over before moving away. He'll take that thank you and deep breathing as a sign that the leg at least feels somewhat better, and Iggy was genuinely pleased he could do something to relieve Jack's burden. He waited there, eyes staring blankly at Jack's leg's general direction. "Have they done this whole thing before? Breaking your leg?"

The boy shook his head before remembering that the person he was talking to couldn't see such a response. "No.. they've never done this before. I think they are trying to teach me that losing a fight equals more pain. But.. see, when they make me fight. They make me kill. I don't—/WON'T/ hurt you." He takes the conversation as an opportunity to think about something other than his throbbing leg and empty tummy. "I-I've gone against other's in the past.. I-I.. they didn't survive. Never before have felt so horrible with myself. Even tried ending my life once.." While he had hoped Iggy would never learn of the awful tasks he performed, after today Jack felt it was necessary to warn the other.

The smallest of smiles flickered briefly across Iggy's face. "Well, thanks. Nice knowing you won't try to kill me. But if you're going to let me win... at least put some effort into it. You didn't even try." If Jack's going to continue refusing to fight, he might as well try to ease up on the treatment he might earn afterwards. At the very least, they'll look at Jack and know that he's tried, but won't punish him AS harshly. Iggy knows Jack would still be taken back to that room, the one that had the other tensing up, but maybe if they saw Jack actually hold his ground for a time... He rubbed at his eyes tiredly but quickly dropped his hands upon Jack's difficult reveal of something more personal. Lack of social norms or not, Iggy nods a bit to let Jack know he's listening, and with all the tact the blind boy had, he tried to give some form of encouragement. "It's not your fault the people here suck." Never said it was a good piece of encouragement.

"Next time we fight, I'm not going easy. But, I'm not going to hurt you either. If we fight, that is. They might find something even worse to thrust the two of us into." From what memory he had of the drills, very few of them were the same. It made it impossible for him to know what to expect, and even more frightening than if the schedule had been a fixed one. After all, the original 'battle' failed to produce the results they wanted. Surely those scientists would be working out another way to force them into a more heated collision.

"Worse than having us compete to prove who's stronger?" The idea that there is indeed something worse than that wasn't unfathomable. In fact, having the two fight seemed to be one of the more tame ideas. Iggy wonders if through some sick twist, he'll begin to miss his previous treatment when faced with these so called tests. He began to move back to the ledge he found and has since claimed as his own. He dropped onto it, the hardness of the surface not bothering him. Why should it? It's far better than what he's use to. "You'd think they'd get bored with all this after while... Apparently not. Where do they even get the money to fund this?" Iggy asked rhetorically, bitter.

Jack didn't answer. He didn't want to know if there really were families and organizations that gave up their money for this. His mind raced with all the events that occurred that day, eventually causing his eyes to lull closed. "We should get some sleep." He finally insisted. "Tomorrow will most likely be similar to today. So, we should try and build up some strength." Easier said than done when you feel like a million knives had sliced through your skin. But, luckily exhaustion overwhelmed the pain. Soon he would be out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

Learning that there would be people willing to fund this sort of thing probably isn't on the list of things either of them would really want to know. How anyone would do all this with a clear conscience was beyond Iggy. "Don't know what sleep would do to help..." But upon hearing Jack's breathing turn steady and soft, Iggy rolled over - careful of his wings - and curled up once more. It took a long time for him to finally shut his eyes and fall asleep. It's odd to think that a new place, even one just as horrible, would give him difficulty sleeping. He blamed it on the different smells, and sounds.

The hours crept by, and without a clock in sight or sun position to tell them the time.. nothing seemed like night or day. Just mindless sleep. The two captive boys, equal in age, stature, and sarcasm enjoyed rest when they could. Or, at least Jack did. Iggy was not a concern as the elemental boy was resting a now broken leg.

He was awakened by a loud banging to the door, shouting to be up and ready. Ready for what? As his eyes flickered open, lazily trying to focus on his surroundings, he dared not move. Already he could feel how stiff his muscles had gone during the long hours on a concrete ledge. Not to mention the soreness caused by the tests conducted on him prior. The boy was determined not to move yet. Not to disturb his settled leg. Instead, he called over to the other trapped soul that shared the cell. "Iggy, you still alive?"

Iggy's sleep was restless, and not as fulfulling as perhaps he hoped it might be. The first time he awoke, his hands reached out, searching for the slits in his cage. Something familiar to hold on to. His probing fingers came to instead a solid wall. It was startling, causing Iggy to furrow his brow and remember just where where he was, the heavy weight uncomfortable weight against his wings. It's easy to forget when all you see is darkness. When he awoke for the last time in the series of pointless half hour attempts at rest, Iggy remained umoving, a hand beneath his head providing a sort of cushion. The banging on the door... that was startling, but even the shouting could not immediately move the avian hybrid. They're not coming in yet, it seemed. There's no reason why he should jump up and off the ledge. It was Jack's voice that finally provoked a response from Iggy. "Yeah... How's your leg?"

"Still in two pieces." Jack groaned, gripping at the jagged surface as he pulled himself up into a technically upright position. The hand that wasn't tasked with holding up his weight then was carded through his locks. He huffed lightly as he fingers slipped through the shortened hair. It must have been quite the unruly hair cut. Thank goodness his companion was blind. "Think we can call in sick instead of entertaining them today?" The boy asked, humored as always but still clinging to a spark of hope.

"Oh Jack... do you really wanna rob the world of it's scientific breakthroughs?" Iggy replied in sarcasm, rolling over, again being careful or his wings and as not to fall right off the ledge. "Apparently, we're doing amazing things for humanity here." It seemed that with the turn of a new day (or Iggy assumed it was a new day), Jack's found some for of amusement again. Good. Iggy liked that. It was easier to find his own strong hold of inner strength to get through whatever comes next when he can speak at ease with another, even if it is tinged with bitterness.

"If this is helping humanity, those must be some messed up humans. Then again, I've never really met a human being. Only soulless doctors and scientists. ...must be the profession." In a way, Jack relaxed to. After their little spurt yesterday, the slightly older boy had found in himself fear that Iggy really did only care about surviving. I mean, who wouldn't? But even in the day they had been present together, Jack had found himself a quick friend. With all the yelling, he had been slightly worried that single connection he had down in the dark.. was severed.

"I guess a field trip outside isn't really fitting in the schedule." There's a brief pause, as if Iggy is trying to determine whether or not to continue on. "There were a few like me... From where I was from." It seemed so distant already. What were the other hybrids doing? What were they forced to endure at this very moment? The two his age, the few younger. Of course, there were other mutations, primarily the Erasers, but it's easier to try and not think about them. "Am I your first roommate?" Iggy asked in a sudden fit of curiosity.

That was one thing that Iggy had over Jack. He wasn't alone. He knew there were others like him. Others that he could consider himself close to. But, as far as the elemental knew, no other attempts to create such a being such as himself had survived the process. Instead, it was only he. Standing alone among the organization's agents that tempted to morph his mind. "Yeah. You're the first person they've ever actually let me talk to. Let alone share a room with." While he was cautious to admit it, the boy was sincerely glad to have Iggy with him. There were grander fates of course, but to have a spacious room and another person to converse with—it was a blessing. The only thing he missed from before was a bed, and well, a usable leg.

Speaking of which, swinging both limbs over the edge, Jack decided it see how difficult it was to walk today. Odds are that he wouldn't get the luxury of sulking around all day. He eased himself lower until his toes touched the floor beneath. "Here goes nothing.." He mumbled before applying more weight and sliding off onto his heels. Despite his best efforts, a pained moan sounded as he was forced to shift onto his other leg for support. "I hate them! I hate them!" Jack cursed, hopping around until he could grab to the ledge for support.

Gotta give thanks for the little things in a life like this. Easier said than done of course. Iggy solemnly followed that idea. Upon hearing the rustle of Jack's clothing, he sat up, maybe a bit faster than was completely necessary. "Hey, make sure you don't go all at once." He warned, as if Jack might jump right to his feet, regardless of the injury. The next thing Iggy heard was a hurt filled sound from the other, and he avoided an unhelpful "Told you so", and instead, just listened to Jack's frustrated shouts. Who could possibly blame the teen for snapping like that? When Jack quiets down again, Iggy states in a quiet voice that doesn't seem that quite in the almost empty room, "Have to agree with you there... These are BAD people." Obvious understatement. Iggy's not sure how much more time they have before they're taken from here. Maybe they won't be. Maybe today will be a long day of just sitting around or wandering the containment room.

He's never done it before, trying to take someone's mind off something, but he'll give it a go. "What do you look like?" Iggy gestured to his eyes. "Can't see, so go ahead and describe yourself to me. I'm dying of curiosity over here." Iggy doesn't really care for physical appearances, but hey, it's a way better topic than their current situation.

His eyes squeezed shut as pain rocketed up from his leg. Oh, even though his shouts died down verbally, he was still repeating it over and over mentally. If he was going to attack anyone, he wished that his target was those petty agents who thrust them into the courses. He would gladly have taken a handful of them on! However, his heated attitude died some when Iggy was grateful enough to change the topic. Jack took a deep breath, leaning himself up against the makeshift seat before looking eyes with the blank blue ones of his partner.

"Well, umm..." He began looking himself over and trying to think of ways to describe his appearance. "About the same height as you. White hair.. now unbelievably short due to those tests yesterday. Uhh.. Blue eyes. My skin is a lot paler than yours. T-shirt.. shorts. Nothing that really fits me, of course." He then grew quiet, waiting to see what reaction that would give him from Iggy.

"White hair?" He repeated, smirking just a tiny bit. There was a joke or two he could make but passed up on it for now and nods seriously in regards to the rest of what's said. And oh, he learned he's pale today, Jack is paler. "You sound like winter." Iggy imagined blues and whites when it came to winter. He's not really sure why, since it's not like the scientists he grew up with sat the hybrids down and explained the seasons to them. "What color are your clothes?" Iggy pressed on for more information. He could create a vague sort of picture if Jack in his head. At least that helped Iggy focus on something else too.

There was definitely a few jokes and puns to be said about an ice elemental who fit the physical appearance of the coldest season. Yet, Jack was glad he was spared the humor this time, as his 'caretakers' had already played up those comments passed their worth. His face scrunches at the mention of winter, though. He had never actually seen the white wonderland before, and knew even less of how he pertained to it. But, he shrugged it off. Maybe some day he would be taught more. Heck, he'd actually enjoy that type of schooling. "Imagine a blue that's almost white. Pretty ugly color if I do say so myself."

Iggy stuck his tongue out for a moment in distaste. "Well, we can't all be gifted in the art of fashion I guess." Not that what the School had the avian hybrid dressed in was much better. And ya know what, Iggy could sure go for a hair cut. They can bond over the fact that they're both fashionably stunted. And that would mean something if they weren't stuck in here. "What color is this room?" Iggy asked then, patting the ledge he sat on. "Ugly color too?"

"Dull gray. Ugly as ugly comes." Jack huffed, once again trying to place weight on his broken leg. This time his breathing staggered, but no cries of pain. He tries stepping out further into the room, towards Iggy. Hey, not too bad. It was definitely going to be a while before he could run any marathons or anything. "I can walk... sorta." He exclaimed, because he figured Iggy probably wouldn't know of his efforts.

"Sort of hobbling there, but yeah, I guess it qualifies as walking." If they're taken out of the room again, Iggy would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Jack's capabilities now that he's working with a busted leg. If they're set to fight against each other again... Iggy stared without seeing at Jack's attempts at getting use to the break.

"At this point, I'm glad I can do even that." While it feels like he's dragging a log across the floor, Jack continues to shuffle around the space. He would need to build up his strength for things to come. Though.. that doesn't last long as the doors are opened and SHIELD's goonies enter. "...not now." Jack cringed. His heart rate quickened. He was barely stable, and already they were brashly grabbing hold of his arms and locking them together with the same cuff-like metal.

At least Jack has a very distinctive set of footsteps now. Iggy just continues to listen to the other boy, playing with the hem of his shirt absentmindedly. The moment the doors are opened however, Iggy is sitting straight up, counting the number of people who enter into their room, pale eyes flickering back and forth. Were they truly expecting to test Jack in such condition? Iggy felt a bit sick with empathy at the idea of performing the tests, ANY tests, with an injury like a broken leg. SHIELD must have learned from last time concerning the hybrid though, as there are still two men who come to approach Iggy, despite the ability to use his wings temporarily disabled. Iggy slides off the ledge he had been sitting on, and though he had been about to offer his hands, come without trouble, he's still grabbed by one man intent on holding him steady while his wrists are cuffed, like Jack's. The two men do not release Iggy as the move from the room to the hall is made.

As they were drug out, into another day's worth of walking through the bland halls, Jack radiated with anger. Oh, steam must have been rolling out of his ears as he was ushered onward. There came the uneven fall of footsteps, and every time the teen dared slow, he was shoved hard in the back. A high pitched noise was made as the weight fell in the wrong direction. These people were evil, more needing to be avoided than poison, and with every bit of pain-it morphed within Jack...to a quiet rage.

Jack's anger is almost enough for Iggy to pick up on as he's led a foot or so behind the elemental. Back at the School, the hybrids were always experimented on, and tested, seperately. He never had the misfortune of listening to someone in pain, other than himself. The six of them, back in their cages, they were pretty good at keeping their injuries to themselves. Which was both incredibly sad, and somewhat impressive, given that the youngest of them was six. Although they weren't really given the opprotunity to speak often, and maybe they didn't really know each other that well because of that - but they were all in the same situation. Iggy still missed them. And though he lost himself momentarily in thought, as he returned, he gave up on tracking their path again. One thing was for certain, they weren't being led to the same place as yesterday. Iggy couldn't decide if that was better or worse.

Jack had also picked up on the fact that a different room must be their destination. But, the thought didn't linger long as it was impossible to think with all the discomfort of his wounds. At one point, he completely stopped, causing both his escort as well as Iggy's to pile up in the hall. "Get moving!" One of them growled, and did the unthinkable. A strong blow was given to Jack's injured leg with their foot. Oh, it was too much. Tears sprung anew, and it took all his mental stamina to hold back another series of sobs. But, with that motivation, he hobbled along at a faster pace. He just wanted to get there, and get it over with. Then he could go back to curling up in their cell. He was disgusted with himself for actually longing for such imprisonment.

The moment they stopped moving, Iggy tensed up. They weren't there yet, wherever it was they were headed. They were still in the hall, judging by the echoes. So why did they stop? A whitecoat's command reaffirmed this idea, and Iggy winced at the sound of the kick. Jack didn't make a noise, but Iggy knew that must have been incredibly jarring. How the other boy even managed to keep going was quite the feat. If they don't find themselves too injured to speak, not DEAD, then Iggy will ask about Jack's leg later. Or maybe he'd rather the hybrid ignore it...

The floor changed to something cooler, and Iggy could sense that they've entered into a new room. It was a large gym like arena, not unlike where they had been brought just the day before, with a window set high in the wall. In this room, there is no fake scenery, fake grass and fake trees. Instead, there's a white wall, taller than both Jack and Iggy by at least a foot, with two openings. One on the left, and one on the right. The boys are seperated then. Jack taken to one side, and Iggy the other. Not that Iggy can see it, but just beyond the opening in the white wall, lay a hall, with various openings going off every which way. A maze. A maze with metal coils set into the floor, and they served a purpose. A motivation, just in case. What were the subjects thinking skills under pressure? They're about to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

The fact that they were separated was enough to make Jack's skin crawl. He had gotten himself rather attached to the other, and had hoped to depend on Iggy should the situation arise. However all that shattered as they were led down different ends of the ominous wall that had been clearly built after the rest of the room had. Looking over his own entrance, and the situation lying within, the sprite felt it necessary to shout a warning to the kid who wouldn't know what was in store. "It's a maze." Jack said very loudly before dropping his voice. "..and my leg is never going to heal." Already it was throbbing in pain from just the thought. How cruel was it to ask him to run a maze when he could barely stand? Most likely it was just another condition to be monitored throughout the test.

All at once their hands were released with a 'click' and given a shove inside. The floor then hummed to life as another panel of white rose up behind them, effectively blocking them from going out the entrance. "Begin." A voice from above asked of them, same as the day prior. Without thinking, for there was no time to think, Jack raced off. He hobbled along the best he could as he started routing a path through the maze. Soon, though, he would learn that it was more of a daunting task that he could have ever imagined.

A maze? They're making the blind kid run a maze? What were they hoping to learn? How many mistakes he can make? Iggy felt a horrible cold sinking feeling as he stood before the opening of what must be the maze. His wrists are released. Not his wings. They've begun to feel cramped, and he sincerely hoped they'd release them, even for a moment. Besides, that particular discomfort, as he was pushed forward, Iggy's acute hearing picked up on the floor's activity. It reminded him of the sound of fluorescent lights turning on. Iggy had a feeling he doesn't want to stop and wait to find what's up with that. Begin. And he started forward as fast as he could. The halls were narrow enough that he had no problem with running both hands along the walls, keeping a moderate jogging pace. Move, pay attention, find your way out. Iggy felt the familiar rise of frustration when asked to do something he can't properly complete.

He took a left and continued on, doing his best not to slow, but when he came to a dead end, he hesitated. Pausing. Back tra- An electric shock rattled his mind and body, eliciting a cry of pain. Iggy stumbled blindly back, hands grasping at the walls and before he truly managed to recovered, he started at the maze again, breaths heavy and erratic before he managed to smooth them out. Finding his way out just became a lot more appealing.

It wasn't long that Jack also found about the unpleasant experience of being shocked. He had slowed to rest against the wall in an attempt to ease the pain of his broken leg, and instead only got a jolt to launch him forward into a staggering race again. His eyes kept frantically searching around, trying to decide which path to take when suddenly—WHACK. Jack met the ground with his face as a certain hybrid ran straight into him. "Geez Iggy! Watch where you're—! ...never mind." Using the slick sidings to right himself, Jack shifted around constantly to avoid getting another round of shock therapy. However, his feet started to feel... warm!?

In the dash for finding the exit, Iggy had no time to remember which way he was going, to listen for echoes and find his bearings. Not that that would help much anyway. The long and short halls, sudden turns, and open ceiling made for determining any sort of path difficult. But, wait, were those foot ste- WHACK. Iggy staggered back with a groan, and allowed himself only a second of reprieve before making sure his feet do not remain on the floor longer than necessary, lest he experience that strong shock again. "Ha. You're funny." Iggy replied in sarcasm and a roll of his eyes. As much as the boy wished he could rest a moment, especially after the run in, he didn't want to risk the floor coming alive once more - now it was beginning to feel warm, though Iggy wasn't sure if that was his imagination or not...There wasn't exactly a rule that he COULDN'T go with Jack right? Iggy rolled his shoulders. "Got a plan to get outta here? 'Cause I sure don't. I think I went down the same hall like... three times."

"Actually.. come to think of it.." Jack reached out and snagged Iggy's wrist, laying it on his shoulder. "Hold on to me. I'm going to start marking the paths we've been down with ice. That way we can avoid going in circles." Part of him wondered if this was another test. Did they expect him to throw off Iggy to accomplish the goal himself? Jack thought it highly unfair that he didn't know the rules of this sadistic game. To him, it was as simple as finding the exit and avoid getting shocked. Though, looking down it appeared as though there was another obstacle to look out for. The coils beneath them began to glow red with heat. "Owwww." Oh, the sudden change in temperature was going to sear the skin right off! "Come on, move!" He yelped, pulling himself as well as Iggy down through a hallway.

Iggy's hand tightened on Jack's shoulder a moment before letting up. "Smart idea." There were far too many possibilities, or, at least that's the way it felt to the boy who couldn't see which way was which. How many paths had he accidentally given up on, simply because he hadn't noticed. Iggy can navigate rather well for being blind, but put into a situation like this, he's less than ideal, and Jack's sure not on the top of his game. They must look ridiculous, such an odd pair. Iggy grimaced as the ground beneath his feet began to heat up. No, it was definitely not his imagination, and when Jack complained aloud, Iggy let out a gasping sound. It hurt! "Don't have to tell me twice." Without hesitation, Iggy ran, his hand slipping off Jack's shoulder. Too difficult to continue holding on while moving faster. With the other boy closer, he can easily hear the sound of the heavier leg and the broken stride.

As they dashed over the blazing strings of metal a stench of searing flesh filled the air. With the hybrid ranked at his shoulder, Jack forced himself to glide through the maze work. Only on a few bounds, where the bone fractures slipped and ground against one another, did he give a low pitched whine. With a corner, white and pointed in view, the boy clutched it in his grasp for a moment to glisten over with a blue-ish sheen of ice. "How much trouble do you think we would be for going up?" One boy asked the other, glancing towards him and his bound set of wings. Did he even know how to fly? It was better than having ashes for feet at any rate. And hey, it would prove them to be resourceful right?

Iggy's ever expressive face has since twisted into one of pain. He wanted to gag at the smell, but was far too afraid that he may accidentally slow down if he gave it too much thought. Jack's sounds of pain only had Iggy wishing he could find the way out, that he could use the echoes... but they're useless here. Pointless and useless, and his skin crawled feeling so helpless, he could tear out his hair in frustration! The heat beneath his feet provided both a distraction, and a source of his anger. "A-Alot." Iggy forced out, swallowing hard. "Thinkin' it's worth it though. If they're going to watch, might as well give them a show, right?"

The answer was enough for Jack. He slid down, allowing Iggy to run right past him before jogging to catch up with him again. This time, though, his hands caught around the bindings that held the avian's wings shut. "C-Can you fly?" He asked, formed a sharp edged icicle to begin sawing through the material. "Because seriously, that would be really awesome right now."

Iggy's wings twitched just slightly at the unexpected cool touch of Jack's hands. "Fly?" He had to repeat, as if the word was something foreign or difficult to grasp the concept of. "Never got the chance to try." Though, he's got wings at least large enough to support his body, in theory. He's heard the whitecoats talk about it. Maybe he can fly! Like Jack said, that would be really awesome. "Hurry up, and I can try."

A slight panic overcame him. What if the minute Iggy took flight, he was felt to run the maze all alone? No, he couldn't think like that. If he had to, then Jack would complete the task the best he can. Working from top to bottom, he wedged the bit of frozen water carefully between the soft layer of feathers. "Almost..." He hummed, drawing near the bottom of the folded wings. "DONE!" He chimed, halting back to avoid getting whacked should Iggy decide to unfurl them without warning. "Go go go!" Instead he encouraged from behind.

Aah, that felt much better! As much as Iggy would love to snap open his wings, he practised careful patience as he kept his wings tightly folded against his back. Jack's footsteps stopped. The hybrid whirled around and ran back to where Jack stopped. "C'mon!" He grabbed the other boy, holding tight. This could either work out really well, or they could crash and literally burn. His wings shot out and... the halls aren't very spacious which made for awkward and mildly painful folding. God, okay. How did birds do it? Run? Flap? At the same time? That sounded good. Prompting Jack to run as well, Iggy took a running start, while working out the kinks in his wings from having them folded forcibly for so long. It's lucky this hall is so long. Or Iggy hopes. He can't see it. Before they hit a wall, however, it seems like Iggy's doing something right because he feels himself getting pulled upwards, the furious flapping doing something right. With a grunt, he yanked Jack up with him as he rose. It's a shame the two boys are so equal in height, or this might be working out better. Not high enough to completely clear the wall, so when they do meet the turn, Jack might get smacked right into it.

Jack really doesn't know what insanity must have possessed him to trust a blind boy to lift them both to safety. But, nonetheless, he does. All seemed to be going smooth, jogging along as his side until Iggy latched on to him and the ground was no longer reachable. He did it! They were flyin-SMACK. Alright, so Jack does end up hitting the side of the wall fairly hard. But, that bit of pain is manageable compared to the stinging sensation that his feet endured. Flailing a bit, the older boy clings to the hybrid. "I beg of you..PLEASE DON'T DROP ME." Even from above, he could see those red veins of heated metal, snaked into the floor below.

Iggy's grasp tightened around Jack when he felt the elemental smack into the wall. His wings flapped harder, struggling to maintain and improve upon the height he's gaining. "I doubt they feed you enough for you to be THIS heavy." He groaned out in a teasing manner. Once they've cleared the walls, Iggy realised with a start that he had no idea where to go. Where the walls enclosing the maze as a whole would be. By now, the scientists must be in a flurry of activity. What if they take them down? They have to get away from above the heated floor. "So, I just realised I'm blind-..." Iggy started, a nervous laugh escaping him.

"If you are just realizing this..." Jack growled, unamused by the dose of humor. Looking down, he could already see figures of white and black crowding around the outskirts of the maze. Whitecoats and SHIELD agents alike were gawking at them, and surely a few were already working out a way to get their captives under control again. His stomach churned at the very thought. Up here, even while Iggy pumped valiantly to keep them afloat, his muscles weak from lack of use, Jack felt utterly free. "Well... fly forward, and I'll tell you when we're nearing a wall. There's really only one place to land, though, and that's where all the scientists are..."

Iggy flew straight, just as Jack said, even if every instinct in his body - the fact he couldn't see what was ahead - had him wishing to turn back or drop or... something. He'd have to get use to flying blind. If he ever got the chance again that is. "Oh great. Might as well drop in and say hello. Think they saw the show?" It turns out the concentrating on flapping your wings is a bit harder than anticipated, and when his concentration slipped, even for just a few seconds, they dropped a foot or two before regaining the height they loss.

The sudden drop in altitude had Jack holding his breath without thinking. Only when they were back to a steady hover did he take note of the lack of air and instantly let out a long sigh of relief. "Okay, no talking. Focus on flying. We need to go just a little farther forward, and then slowly down." Glancing towards the company that had formed beneath them, their hands filled with equipment that would scare even Frankenstein, Jack gulped. "And.. if I don't live through this. It was nice knowing you."

No talking. Although Iggy had been accustomed to not talking just a few days ago, he found that somewhat difficult now in a situation that had him more nervous than usual! He found he almost needed to hear Jack's voice, to speak to the other boy, just to make sure he was alright although Jack's back was pressed firmly against Iggy's chest. Iggy began to descend, slowly, so if Jack has any instructions on correcting the hybrid's flight, there would be more than enough time to heed the advice. "It's been a good run, huh..." Iggy muttered. "What's it looking like down there?" No, he can't seem to stay quiet at this moment. Later, if there is a later, yes. But not now.

"It looks like I'm going to wish I only had a broken leg." Jack replied, his voice turning into a whimper. The slow leveling towards the company below was right where they needed to land. Oh, the elemental could see it now. Ropes, sedative, bits of metal. Even death must have looked more pleasant in that moment. His pale fingers rested on top of Iggy's hand for a moment. Just a moment. "You're going to hate me, angel boy." He teased slightly before calling down below. "It was my fault. I used this hybrid so that I wouldn't have to finish your maze." Jack was taking the blame yet again. It was stupid, but he was afraid that if Iggy was at fault... well. He just couldn't continue to live through this without someone to occupy the time with.

Iggy somehow managed to shake Jack, even with being up in the air, which resulted in the grip loosening significantly, though Iggy would never completely let go. "I swear, I'll drop you!" He shouted at Jack, worry etched into his expression. Jack was going to take the fall again. He was going to get hurt, or killed and it would be Iggy's fault. For not stepping up and... god, fear had him holding his tongue. Fear of what could come. Maybe he could just avoid landing. Yeah, THAT'S a plan. Despite Jack's otherwise noble plan, it doesn't seem the scientists are entirely bought over by the confession.

Perhaps there had been some sort of visible warning, not that Iggy would be aware of it. One moment he had been flapping his wings, and the next, he was crashing towards the ground, netting keeping his wings from moving, trapped beneath woven rope. Try as he might, it didn't seem to help, and the teen was unwilling to release Jack to attempt freeing them both from the net. He may have threatened to drop the other boy, but he had no plan on following through with that. Iggy felt his heart jump up to his throat and he shut his sightless eyes tight, waiting for the floor.

The cold tile floor was jarring, sending a pounding through Iggy's head, an audible 'pop' echoing in his ears. A sharp pain began to shoot up his arm, his breath came in short pants as taking in a deep breath seemed impossible. His shoulder, his arm, he couldn't move it. He couldn't breathe. Iggy had done his best to avoid landing on Jack, instead, landing heavily on his side. Movement at the moment seemed unfathomable. Yes, he would be perfectly fine with laying here for a long time, his wings all tangled in the netting. He doubted he would given that luxury.

Shaken as he was by the other experimental boy, Jack's determination was unfailing. "I'm immortal, Iggy. Not you." Well, he didn't know that for sure, but the avian hybrid seemed a lot more frail than his own iced over structure. He also knew these people around them, the scientists and medical teams whose existence was set on breaking their very spirits. Jack had felt his own will starting to slip from him. He wished to preserve Iggy's sarcastic humor for as long as possible.

However, suddenly the whole world was flying past him, a gust of cold air crashing around them as they slipped to the floor. He didn't even have time to see the cause of their quick collapse. Instead, Jack found his form twisted as they flattened onto the floor. "O-Okay..." The teenager groaned, rolling off of his side. To his amazement, Iggy was still holding on to him. Practically clinging. "A-Are you alright?" He asked, even though the chance of a response was small. The surrounding teams would be quick to pounce of them. To drag them away from one another and enact whatever punishment was to follow.

Iggy gasped for breath, unseeing eyes wide as he greedily tried to suck in air. To no such luck. It was irrational, a part of his mind seemed to reason. You can breathe. And just like that, as if a switch had been flipped, Iggy found that his airway was clear, and he could indeed breathe without difficulty. His arm still hurt something awful though and Iggy tried to at least roll off of it, but that somehow made it worse. "No... No, I think- My shoulder-" His fingers, shaking but determined, reached to find the joint, where his arm meets his shoulder. Augh. Not good. He felt his stomach roll in protest of the feeling. "It's going to hurt to pop this back in." Was Iggy's light complaint, with underlying dread. There's no way the Whitecoats be gentle with it.

It seemed he wouldn't even get the chance to attempt a go at it himself. Iggy can feel rough hands beginning to pull at the net, every little tug pushing against his arm and he had to bite down hard on his lower lip to keep from making a sound. Scientists began to go to work at untangling Iggy's wings, grabbing Jack from the mess and restraining him. To get the hybrid out took longer, and more work, but he too was soon pulled up to his feet. A touch to his arm, though, and he was thrashing to get away. Another syringe, a stronger dose than before - it seems they learn quick, Iggy went limp. His shoulder was pushed back into place unexpectedly. It would have hurt. In his groggy state Iggy barely flinched, maybe it was better he was a bit too unaware to notice.

Jack lost sight of Iggy as he was hauled onto his feet and once again locked down to the point where he couldn't move an inch. One of the scientists, face red with furry, then built up and brought a hand straight across the boy's check. "We should have just killed him.." The stocky man boomed, allowing the arm that had backhanded the boy to fall limply at his side. A patch of red now glowed a bright red on Frost's face, but he forced himself not to react much. He bit into his lip and looked away, the throbbing sting causing a small line of water to pool in his sapphire eyes.

"Lets dissect them!" Another offered. "No, we need to keep them alive. Maybe paralyze them." Oh, Jack felt sick just hearing their suggestions. "I say let them rot. A waste of money."

However, the crowd of sadistic scientists quieted as another joined them. Dr. Remons stiffly weaved through the parted company until he was standing right before his creation. A snarl formed on his lips, not that it was seen by the boy. For Jack was staring shamefully at the floor, cheek still displaying the effect of the hit. Remons cupped his face and pulled his chin up until Frost was forced to look him in the eyes.

"He will be of use to us. We will break him until that heart barely beats." Those words clung to the silent air like daggers, causing Jack to nearly shriek back in fright. "Have him run the maze again... alone. Time him, change the maze, and run again. Continue until he can't move anymore."

Iggy strained to remain focused, to keep his normally above average hearing tuned into the world around him (as much as he'd like to shut it out), even as his listening skills turned to static, and really, all he wanted to do was sleep. He would have surrendered himself to unconsciousness if not the fear that he may awake to something far worse. Were they talking about killing them? That would definitely be considered "worse". Iggy had no wish to wake up strapped to some table. Again. Half of him debated that... perhaps it would be better to fall asleep and never wake. Never have to deal with this. Never have to go through another day.

While the scientists debated on what would come of Jack and his seemingly over abundance of a strong willed personality that refused to break, another few gave a disappointed, frustrated sigh. They murmured something and their words floated in and out. "-paid good money", "waste", and "defective test subject." Their tones turned angrier near the end of the complaining. 'I wouldn't be defective, if not for you people!' Iggy wanted to shout. Then again, he wouldn't be in this situation at all, neither of them would be, if not for scientists who wished to improve the human condition or... whatever they were trying to do by messing with normal DNA. Maybe they had good intentions, but they SUCKED at expressing them, and even worse at executing them. This whole thing is a failure in Iggy's opinion. Not that his opinion mattered.

"Clip his wings." Of course that was heard by Iggy loud and clear. Somehow, he figured that would be a possibility, an outcome for their rebellion. He hoped that maybe they would be impressed by the display. Iggy didn't even know he could fly like that! But apparently, the flight variable isn't something to be testing just yet, not if they're to be kept alive. It was a problem, and they sought to correct it. Instinctively, protectively, Iggy drew his wings in tight and close to his spine, his muscles tensing as much as they could in his groggy state. His heart beat rapidly. It must have been decided on however, because he was soon forced to leave Jack behind.

As Iggy was drug away, Jack let out a small whimper. He hadn't wanted to appear so weak, but after learning of his future—well, he was quickly losing the flare of fight within him. In fact, at that moment he wanted to just surrender his will if it meant that he could go back to his cell instead of running the maze. But, at this point nothing would change. The scientists, as he had learned, were fairly set in stone.

Shoved back to the maze entrance, his hands were freed and instantly he was pressured into the starting box. The elemental boy lowered his head slightly, eyes locked on the white wall before him. If he was going to be forced to complete this, then he was going to work as swiftly as his thin limbs could carry him. Another two seconds and a click resounded to signal the challenge beginning. And off he went!

While he had originally thought weaving through the maze would be a simple task, just rushing down the tiny corridors until he happened upon the exit—this was not the case. It was frustrating, gliding through on a twisted path to only come across a dead end and have to backtrack completely. With the coils seemingly more warm than even the first run-through, Jack's feet were burnt to a charcoal black before he finally stumbled out the exit. One run, and he was already panting, his hands propped on his knees just to keep himself upright. But of course his time to rest was small. Remons had said to run him off his feet, and that was exactly what they intended to do.

Twenty-four runs. That was all Frost completed before his broken leg finally could take no more and gave out from under him. He collapsed within the giant puzzled flooring, ignoring even the burning sensation that branded dark lines across his entire form. It hurt, of that there was no doubt, but it was no longer enough incentive to get him back on his feet. The fiery sting continued for a moment longer before it also was wound down with an electric hum. Finally.. it was over.

Drug. He was drug out of the maze and back to his containment cell. Discarded like a broken toy, the boy was tossed within the room only to lock the door behind him. Jack couldn't even gather the strength to pick himself from the heap he had collapsed in. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he finally admitted defeat.

He was done. Broken. A product of the evils around him.

Having his wings clipped wasn't as painful as Iggy might have originally thought. Though that didn't mean he ceased struggling. By the time they made it to the lab room, Iggy found that whatever drug they injected into his veins was already wearing off. His fast metabolism made keeping him even groggy under the influence incredibly difficult. He had no doubt these scientists would figure it out eventually. Still, as superhuman (if you could even call him that) as he was, he could only hold off so many people, can resist for only so long. They managed to subdue him, wrists locked together and held in place, Iggy squirmed, tried to snap open his wings, but a number of men - he couldn't quite be sure how many - grabbed hold of the boy's powerful wings, stilling them and refusing to allow him to move them an inch. Iggy was quite sure that if he still had his eye sight, his vision would be tunnelled at this point. Panic seeped into him. Having been found capable of flight, and now that too is being taken away... It was unbearable.

He had the horror of listening to the scissors as they snipped away at his primary feathers, hindering his flight capabilities, if not forcing them to an end altogether. It wasn't painful, but like birds in captivity in a similar situation, a deep feeling of humiliation settled where the panic had been. "Now they match your eyes." They're useless. Though, perhaps not completely. He could still unfurl them in a second, and Iggy bet he could use them to knock the whitecoats off balance in a fight. But what was the point? There was no place to go... and where was Jack? The fight is all but done, and they never made it to the front lines. Without any further pulling away, Iggy's wings settled back in their space next to his spine, and he went with the impressive number of scientists making sure the boy made no run for it. There was an air of resignation now, replaying fragile hope and simple confidence.

It was awhile longer, sitting alone in their containment room, before Jack made a reappearance. Iggy was sitting on the ledge he had claimed, his knees drawn up, when he heard the door open and the other boy get thrown in. Jack makes no move, even as the door shut, and Iggy had to listen for his hearing, sliding off his ledge to pad over to where the elemental is. He's alive, but not in good condition that much was certain. Iggy dropped to the floor beside Jack, gentle probing fingers pushing and searching. "Jack. C'mon, sit up." He knew he would rather nurse his own wounds in private. He never had anyone asking HIM if he was okay after being alone with the whitecoats for an extended period of time. How he knew what it meant to comfort was a mystery.

"Don't touch me.." Jack groaned, cold and unforgiving. He didn't want to move, sit up, or even lift a finger. His fragile limbs trembled at the mere thought of moving. Normally he wouldn't dare address Iggy in such a fashion, the closest thing he had to a friend. But, now he saw just how wrong it was to have cared for the other. If he had just subtracted personal feelings from the beginning, maybe they would both have been in a better predicament now. Instead, he was shattered to oblivion, and the hybrid boy had lost his ability of flight. It was all his fault..

"Everything hurts..." He moaned, more to the floor than Iggy.

Iggy's hands were quick to retract, recoiling internally at the command. "Okay..." He assured, hands falling flat in his lap. "I won't." If Jack is as pained as he sounds, there's no doubt he's sustained injuries he would rather be left unnoticed, unbothered, untouched, even by Iggy's feather light fingers. Which isn't exactly a good sign. The other boy must truly be injured. As well as the already messed up leg. The whitecoats back at the School weren't as sadistic as this. They were cruel, yes. They were sick. But at least they kept their experiments and test subjects in relatively good shape up until they're dissected or 'retired'. Iggy felt his stomach twist in disgust. Was he actually missing that place, or was this just a crazy version of thinking the grass is greener on the other side? "I don't want to die here." Iggy felt some urge to state. Just to make clear his protest of the situation. "Jack, you need to get up."

"Why? So that they can push me through some other test? Or break my other leg? THEY WIN. I'm done..." A bit of fight flared up as he finally managed to muscle some preserved strength. Against his trembling arms, Jack lifted himself from the floor and twisted around so that he was sitting. Holding his stomach in burnt hands, it rumbled yet again. How long had it been since he had eaten? The world was a dizzy mess as his head continued to throb and a sickness plagued him even worse than his fleshy injuries.

"YOU don't want to die here either." Iggy insisted, pale eyes narrowing. Although he could not touch Jack, assist in the other sitting up, he hoped some form of encouragement might help. Jack sat up, and Iggy sat back on his heels. No food. That's another problem. Although Jack may have been going longer without a proper amount of sustenance, already Iggy felt the gnawing empty hunger in the pit of his stomach, an unpleasant achy feeling. His metabolism is too fast for its own good. He can ignore it for now. Jack may not be able to. "I bet they'll get you something soon. They can't keep you starved."

"They'll make me dance for it..." Jack sighed, looking over towards the other. He hadn't meant literate dancing, of course. But rather that his meal would not come easy. Food was another incentive to be used against him. He cringed slightly, remembering past tasks he was asked to complete. It was all part of the training process, much like a pet. "I'd rather starve. Then everything would be over..." As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't keep doing this. The punishment was too severe. It would have been far easier to just comply from the beginning. Spare himself the burns and exhaustion. He could already feel his brain rewiring, presenting him with a simple truth. He was their property, and he was to do as they say.

Iggy honestly wouldn't put it past the men and women here on the whole making Jack work for his food. Work more than he already has? How can they even hope for the elemental to get up and move the next time he's called on. Jack had mentioned being immortal. Were these whitecoats really willing to test that? Yes, the easiest thing to do was to give up, give in. But doing so, meant accepting their fate. And that might just really kill. Iggy wasn't sure what to say to urge Jack to move. To keep going. Iggy was struggling himself to. Although there was no doubt the fact they were being watched and listened to at the moment, Iggy didn't need to see the room to know that... "We need to get out." It was a statement that truly didn't need to be said. "You need to tell me what outside looks like." And although that may have been a joke, it certainly wasn't said like one.

"O-Outside?" Jack was startled to hear that word come from Iggy, and in his shock that same word echoed against the grouted walls. Hastily, he lowered his voice, leaning in to the other. "We are both exhausted, and starved... there's no hope for even getting out of this room. Let alone out of this building. ...if it is a building. Iggy—" Though his retort was cut off by a series of coughs. The dehydrated elemental was determined though, not to let himself feel hope. It was pointless, and would only hurt worse in the end. "...it's not like I haven't tried.." He ended once he finally got himself quieted down again.

"Outside." Iggy nods, as if agreeing with what he was saying. Yes, that was right. They were going to get out of here. Somehow, his internal voice sounded way more confident than any other part of his body felt. And there was Jack with cruel fate. It wasn't the elemental's fault. He was speaking the simple truth. They were in a horribly unfair position with no reason to hope for escape. Not like this. "I know... I know, but I- I don't want to die here, Jack. I don't want to be here anymore." His voice cracked briefly before he caught himself and cleared his throat. "We'll come up with something. We'll..." Iggy's wings tightened against his back as he only continued to realise how bad off they are. "They clipped my wings."

There was a moment of silence that fell over Jack, a horror that took a moment to fully settle in. "They-WHAT!?" Jack was shocked that they would be so monstrous towards the hybrid, though really he should have expected this. Immediately guilt plagued plagued the elemental. After all, he had been the one to suggest flying. He was responsible for the now flightless boy. "I'm so.. so sorry." He murmured, bowing his head slightly. "This is all my fault." Noticing a new gleam to his skin, Jack pulled his hand up closer to his face. Great. A thick layer of frost was already cocooning the skin. It was how he healed, if the whitecoats allowed enough time for the process to continue. Soon he would be encased in the substance. "Uh, look, Iggy.. I have to get some rest. But, I promise to get you out of this. We'll see the outside... we will.."


End file.
